Something in the Air
by kwaii-neko
Summary: Three years have past Kagome's out of school Naraku has been defeated but laterly it weird things are happening all most like there some thing in the air. Made have lemonlime later
1. Big Suprize

Disclaimer: "I do not own Inuyasha or any other Character from the show,  
but I do own the characters that I made up so please don't steal. *tear  
rolls down left cheek* "but if I could I would take Inuyasha and lock him  
in my room and never come out."  
*evil grin, a door opens behind the neko youkai*  
"What did you said?"  
"INUYASHA!!!!!" *Jumps into the hanyou arms*  
"Take Me"  
"What are you? Who are you?" Inuyasha looks down at the Neko Youkai  
*with her big gray eyes she looks in to his* "I'm a Neko and I'm Kawaii"  
(Thoughts) *Author's action* "speaking"  
Here are some words you make need to know  
Japanese / English  
Shikon no tame / Jewel of four souls  
Oswuwari / "Sit Boy"  
Youkai / Full-Demon  
Hanyou / Half-Demon  
Dewa Mata / See you later  
Baka / Stupid  
Arigatou / Thanks  
Bakayarou / @$$hole  
Kuso / Crap!  
Honto / What?  
Neko / Cat  
Kitsume / Fox  
Kawaii / Cute  
Miki / New Moon  
Miko / Priestess  
Ii-desu / Okay  
Hai / YES  
Iie / NO  
Gomen / Sorry  
Itai / OUCH  
"Get on with the story already" Inuyasha  
"Ii-desu"  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 1  
big surpise  
"Where is she?" A voice outside demanded  
"What say you Inuyasha? You can not be speaking of Kagome she has yet been  
gone one day and it is yet night" Said Kaede her voice weak with age.  
Tired of waiting ran to the Bone Eaters Well as he sat he thought about  
many things. (Kagome she was the Reincarnation of kikyo his first love, but  
she was almost nothing like her. For the last three years they have been  
together collecting the shards of the Shikon no tame the wench had broke so  
many years ago.  
Last year they had defeated Naraku with the help of his Bunshin Kagura the  
Wind Youkai. With his defeat Kagura gain her freedom and we gained ¾ of the  
jewel. With so few of shards left Kagome had often gone home to time. But  
now that she had graduated and was out of school. He did not see why she  
had to go back so often.)  
"Why did that Baka Wench go back now when there are shards to be found?"  
"OSUWARI"  
"Itai" Inuyasha goes face first into the dirt. Slowly he lifts his head to  
see Kagome standing above him as night falls around them.  
(She looks Beautiful) Kagome drops a big heavy bag on his head.  
"What was that for?" as a big red bump forms on his head.  
"Maybe it's for call me a wench, how many times do I have to say it! My  
name is KAGOME not wench, not girl, or hey you it's KA-GO-ME!!! Say it, Say  
KAGOMA!"  
As fast as she could blink he grabbed her into his arms and was kissing  
her.  
(She's Beautiful more beautiful then this morning or last night.) Inuyasha  
could not seem to help himself. With all her strength Kagome pushed  
Inuyasha away.  
In a hoarse whisper Inuyasha said "Kagome beautiful Kagome" as he nipped at  
her neck with small love bites.  
"Osuwari" face down he went.  
"What has gotten into you Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha was think that very same thing, he had almost lost control and his  
blood was still pumping he was a little afraid of what he wanted to do.  
Looking up he saw what the problem was the moon was nearly full and he was  
in heat.  
************************************************************************  
That's it for now if you want more review if I get three reviewer that want  
a lemon I will write one no flames please I will write longer next time  
Kawaii-"Gomen "  
Kawaii-"Dewa Mata!!" 


	2. Inuyasha's big Problem

Disclaimer: "I do not own Inuyasha or any other Character from the show,  
but I do own the characters that I made up so please don't steal. *tear  
rolls down left cheek*  
'Thoughts' *Author's action* "speaking" (Author thoughts)  
Here are some words you may need to know  
Japanese / English  
Shikon no tame / Jewel of four souls  
Oswuwari / "Sit Boy"  
Youkai / Full-Demon  
Hanyou / Half-Demon  
Dewa Mata / See you later  
Baka / Stupid  
Arigatou / Thanks  
Bakayarou / @$$hole  
Kuso / Crap!  
Honto / What?  
Neko / Cat  
Kitsume / Fox  
Kawaii / Cute  
Miki / New Moon  
Miko / Priestess  
Ii-desu / Okay  
Hai / YES  
Iie / NO  
Gomen / Sorry  
Itai / OUCH  
@};~~~~~~~~~~~~{@}~~~~~~~~~~~~{@}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{@}~~~~~~~~~~~~;{@  
"Inuyasha don't leave" the little neko on her knees begging as Inuyasha  
jumps out the window.  
"Please R&R as I track down Inuyasha that silly boy. Thinks he can get  
away"  
Hehehehe  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 2  
inuyasha big problem  
  
"Go away" Inuyasha spits out as stares into Kagome's eyes  
"Inuyasha are you okay" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can help  
Inuyasha, are you hurt? Let me see." She said as she ran her hand along his  
body checking for injuries. As she ran them down his chest to his stomach,  
he stared at her lips still tasting them He pushed Kagome away just as he  
did the thoughts, only when he pushed Kagome she fell flat on her back. As  
she lifted her head up she licked a bit of blood from her lip. (She bit her  
lip as she fell) Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes grow a darken shade of gold  
right before he turns away.  
"Kagome go back to the village, back to Kaede's hut, I must go and find  
Myouga (Demon Flea)  
"But."  
"Just go" he ran deep in to the forest leaving Kagome alone and confused.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaede's Hut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaede: "Ran into the forest you said."  
Kagome: "Yes, he just told me to come here and ran in to the forest."  
Kaede: "And ye did nothing else, my child?"  
Kagome: Blushing, "Umm no nothing, he's such a Bakayarou. Where are the  
others?"  
Kaede: "Shippo is with Sango and Kohaku at their new home."  
Kagome: "Oh, It's done that's great, I'll go and see right now."  
Kaede: "Do you not wish to know were the young monk, Miroku is?  
Kagome: "Where?"  
Kaede: With a smile "He heard of a young princess who seems to be possessed  
and went to help."  
Kagome: Shaking her head she turns to leave "More likely she pretty and  
rich."  
Kaede: "Do not be long it is a cold night"  
Kagome: "I'll be back soon."  
She walked across the village ' What a jerk he knows I love him. And that  
kiss how could he just . after that kiss was so.' "I'm so confused."  
"About what Kagome?"  
Kagome Jump a foot off the ground.  
"Shippo!! Don't do that!"  
"Do what"  
"Don't sneak up on people like that" placing a hand on her heart then  
swaying a little.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Forest Not To Far Away~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kuso, Kuso, Kuso, Why did I do that why, why, why?" Inuyasha jumped from  
one tree to another till he was at the edge of the village. Looking around  
he saw Kagome and Kitsume Shippo. Kagome look scared for a moment and he  
felt like running to her and holding her then hitting that little Kitsume  
up side the head. When he saw her sway he jumped from the tree and ran to  
catch her, half way he turned and ran back. 'Why can't I seem to stay away  
from her?' "It's this heat I just got to stay away for a few day and I  
will be fine," he said as he rushed through the tree till he came upon the  
tree in which he was held for fifty years, restlessly he curled up and  
sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the Village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome move her hand to rub her head, just then she noticed Shippo looking  
behind her, following his stare she see Inuyasha running in to the forest  
"Baka boy I should Osur." Just as he disappeared "He thinks he's so smart."  
She turns and stomped back to Kaede's hut forgetting what she came out for.  
Shippo following close behind.  
Once in the hut Kagome felt tired drained of all her energy she snuggled in  
to her sleeping bag with Shippo.  
"Night Kaede, night Shippo."  
"Good night children"  
"Nite Kaede. Nite Ka-go-me"  
And they were all fast asleep.  
************************************************************************  
That's it for now if you want more review if I get three reviewer that want  
a lemon I will write one no flames please.  
Kawaii-"Dewa Mata!!" *Snuggles up to Inuyasha who is chained to the bed*  
Kawaii-"Hehehehe" 


	3. Dreams so Real

Disclaimer: "I do not own Inuyasha or any other Character from the show,  
but I do own the characters that I made up so please don't steal. *tear  
rolls down left cheek*  
'Thoughts' *Author's action* "speaking" (Author thoughts)  
Here are some words you may need to know  
Japanese / English  
Shikon no tame / Jewel of four souls  
Oswuwari / "Sit Boy"  
Youkai / Full-Demon  
Hanyou / Half-Demon  
Dewa Mata / See you later  
Baka / Stupid  
Arigatou / Thanks  
Bakayarou / @$$hole  
Kuso / Crap!  
Honto / What?  
Neko / Cat  
Kitsume / Fox  
Kawaii / Cute  
Miki / New Moon  
Miko / Priestess  
Ii-desu / Okay  
Hai / YES  
Iie / NO  
Gomen / Sorry  
Itai / OUCH  
@};~~~~~~~~~~~~{@}~~~~~~~~~~~~{@}~~~~~~~~~~~~~{@}~~~~~~~~~~~~;{@  
Slowly the Neko awakens snuggling up the Inuyasha's  
"Good morning sleepy head."  
Moving his chained hands "What's the meaning of this?"  
"Oh those just to make sure you can leave me" kisses Inuyasha's lips  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 3  
Dream So Real  
Looking down at Kagome as she sleeps Inuyasha feels hot and alive he wanted  
to jump on her and take her right there. He slowly unzipped the bag  
surprised that the Kitsume was not there it so only him and her, not  
remembering how he got here only his need for her. He could smell her  
heated flesh. He stared as her form was revealed from her sleep bag. "Kuso"  
she was naked he look up her form slowly starting at she feet and working  
his way up till his eyes meet hers.  
Kagome smiled up at him she had watched as his eye roamed her body changing  
devouring  
"Inuyasha, I love you" she reached out her arm and pulled him down, as she  
licked her lips and made a purring sound deep in her throat .  
"Kiss me, Inuyasha, touch me, I burn, I ache, Please!"  
Inuyasha crushed her lips to his biting nipping draw a bit of blood.  
"We got to get out of here"  
"Why? Inuyasha"  
"I want you in our place" wrapping her in the sleep bag he grabs her up in  
his arms and races to bone-eaters well.  
"Here, I will have you here" as he lay the sleeping bag on the ground with  
her on top.  
He kisses down her body rubbing his clothed body to her nakedness. Her neck  
ached back he could not help him self he sank his fangs slightly for a  
lovers bite.  
(Lovers bite are given normal only to life mates) *Bite Inuyasha neck*  
(back to story)  
"You are mine, and only mine said it!"  
"Yours only yours, and you are mine" in a voice filled with both pain and  
pleasure  
"Kagome, Kagome" a voice said  
Kagome sat straight up and there was Shippo staring down at her.  
"Who is yours, Kagome?"  
"Huh, what? Shippo? It was a dream, oh."  
"Are you okay Kagome?"  
"Yes I just need a bath" as she go up and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Under the Tree~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat, horny and out of breath.  
"Kagome" looking around he notice that he still at the tree and that Kagome  
is no where to be found. 'It was all a dream but it felt so real.' He ran  
his hand along the same path as Kagome had. "I can still feel her" his  
pants tighten and he rubbed his thigh. Seeing what he was doing he got up  
and walked to the lake for a cold dip. As he approached the lake he heard  
sing.  
"What is dream but a moment stole from time, what is a dream but the truth  
the heart can't hide. Dream weaver, weave me a dream made all I with come  
down to me."  
Look around he see a female Kitsume sitting on a rock braiding her hair.  
Suddenly she stops sing looks up and see Inuyasha. Her eyes widen and she  
popped in to a purple bubble  
"Hey wait girl come back here" he yelled as the bubble floated over the  
rocks that parted the river. Unthinking Inuyasha followed after her and  
just as he jumped over the divider he heard a pop, a scream and  
"OSUWARI" face first in the he went.  
"Inuyasha some time. some times your just has bad as Miroku, you. you  
pervert."  
"It was that girl"  
"What girl"  
"The one behind you." She turned and saw the Kitsume.  
"Oh, hello who are you?" Kagome said with a smile holding a small wash  
cloth to cover her breast.  
"You brought him down by saying OSUWARI" looking around Kagome to see  
Inuyasha half expecting him to drop.  
"It did not work"  
"It only work if I said it, do you have a name?"  
"Oh yes, I am Yuki of the dream"  
Kagome slowly wades to the edge of the lake were her clothes are waiting.  
"Inuyasha, turn around" he dose but not before sneak a peak.  
'What am I think looking at hair like that'  
Quickly Kagome dresses.  
"I'm Kagome and that's Inuyasha don't worry he's a puppy dog most the time,  
you look hungry, Yuki will break our fast." As they walked to the village.  
  
After waking Kagome walked to the lake to bathe before breakfast, tossing  
her clothes and a towel on a tree limb hang low over the edge of the lake  
she grabbed a wash cloth and soap. "Next time I'm going to remember to  
bring shampoo and conditioner too."  
While washing her neck she felt a sore spot looking down at her reflection  
she saw two small wounds. "It was just a dream right?" just then Inuyasha  
came flying over the rock after a purple bubble. (You know the rest.)  
************************************************************************  
That's it for now if you want more review if I get three reviewer that want  
a lemon I will write one no flames please.  
Kawaii-"Dewa Mata!!"  
Kawaii-"Hehehehe" 


End file.
